Dust Cloud
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: "Thank-you...for everything, Kotone." Kotone/Silver pairing.


_**Author**_: _BebePanda401_  
><em><strong>Story Title<strong>_:_ Dust Cloud_  
><em><strong>Rating:<strong>_ '_T' for near-death._  
><em><strong>AN:**_ _I had to re-write this whole story. The WHOLE freaking story. It didn't save *cries*. Well anyway, how about I go with an intro? I just want to apologize, I don't write for Pokemon very often. Actually, I think I've only done about two stories about Pokemon. But yeah, this is a Silver/Kotone one-shot, I hope I grasp their characters well. I actually don't watch the anime very often, only the Sinnoh and the Original I have seen. I haven't played SS in a while either, I've been playing a game which involves a lot of hot guys, including a blonde British guy with AMAZING eyebrows, a smexy cat-jungle boy, a hot bandanna-wearing fisherman, and an anti-social, silver haired cowboy. OHSCH much? Anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Dust Cloud~<em>**

He couldn't...be consumed into that.

No way.

It was a whirling vortex...a disgrace to this planet. It swirled colours that consisted of electric blues, scarlet/blood reds, and flaming oranges. Such beautiful manifestations of life did not belong in that thing. That thing that was created as a representation of how greed and want could corrupt a man's soul so much, even the most amazing things of raw beauty could become twisted and sickening to the naked eye.

Kotone did not even want to look at the portal, but she chose to. It had previosuly been used as an escape route for the one person that the two of them had strived to defeat for years. For the boy, it would be revenge of a loved-ones death. Giovanni hadn't been there for her when she had died, leaving the poor boy an orphan, in a sense.

Herself?

It was just trying to get rid of him, to bring peace to the world. An everyday hero's objection. Just peace, and a quaint and safe world that people could grow up freely in. Without any limits, any boundaries- you could go wherever your heart desired. A place which no longer held suffering or pain, just a feeling of complete and content happiness and glistening waters. As if such a place could exist. She learned that.

A long time ago, actually.

But even so, she could not allow him to just throw his life into that portal, just for revenge!

He couldn't go just yet!

"Silver, I'm begging you! Don't go any further!" Standing a good few feet away from each other, he halted when he heard the brown-haired girls pleas for him to stay. The redhead could almost chuckle- it was a fruitless attempt on her part. He would not change his mind, not even for her. No matter what, he would not ever change his mind. This was his decision. It was his life to chuck around. Not hers.

But instead off annoyance, he just turned around.

He couldn't face her eyes. They would break him in an instant, no matter how strong his upfront was. She was always able to read past his cold exterior, and see what was inside of him. What truly mattered, she saw. Kotone managed to break his heart and soul out of it's crisp, rock-hard shell, and begin to warm back up to the rising sun again.

"Pigtails, this does not concern you any longer than it already has. This is my decision to chase after him, not yours. Don't get involved any more than you already are." It was such a frost-bitten statement, it stung her eyes. Her cinnamon-coloured eyes. And that alone made his heart ache more than a slave building the Great Ruins of Alph.

Her tears flowed down, stained her once happy and optimistic complexion. The face, once filled with bubbly happiness and delight, was now replaced for longing, sadness and despair. And it was all caused by him.

One point for him.

"But you still have dreams! You have to be Lance, right? You wanted to become the champion, didn't you? Why are you throwing it all away now? Silver, please, don't go into it! You still have so much to live for-"

"-and it would all be a waste if I don't get rid of him. If I don't, he'll come back, even stronger. I want to defeat him before that happens. I need to know that this world has a future...and that you are safer in this word." Her orbs widened at his small, but caring confession. He was worried about her own safety? She felt touched...loved, even. But it was breaking her heart, knowing it wouldn't get any further than this.

But then, a light-bulb moment surged through her head, giving her a jolt.

"I could go with you!" His red eyes widened, but he let her continue.

"I could go with you...you're always fighting alone! But I can help you this time! I promise not to get in your way, I promise! But just let me come along Silver, I need to know you're safe-"

He shook his head violently.

"NO! Shut up, for God-sake! You are such a damned idiot, pig-tailed freak! You are **NOT **risking your own damned life, you got that? I work alone. I don't need dead weight pulling me down from my own mission, you got that?" Tears welled up again.

She shook her head continuously, refusing to accept the fact that he was leaving her.

Again.

"No! I don't have that! I...I...I don't want-"

She halted her speech, when she saw her red-haired rival walking toward her. Surprised, and a little fearful, she took a few paces back. But he was faster, and she eventually had to stop. She closed her eyes, readying for whatever he was planning...

...She was buried in a familiar warm and black jacket. One eye wide open could be seen, tears still staining her face. Refusing to let her go, his broken eyes were hidden under his ruby-red tresses of hair. He couldn't reveal his eyes inner-emotions now. It just wasn't the time for _that _type of confession right now. Not right now.

"Thank-you..." He began, her eyes widening.

"...For everything, Kotone." It was the first time he had called her by her true given name, which almost caused a scarlet flush to gleefully dance around his cheeks. However, that just wasn't him. Loosening his embrace on the shorter female, he gave her a true smile. It was awkward, planted on his face. But it was a true one to his heart, which caused Kotone to be at a standstill.

"Sayonara."

And as he walked away, she managed to free herself of her trance, and began to run toward him, outstretching a hand. Jumping as soon as he entered the portal, which was near to closing.

**"SILVER!"**

And the portal closed.

Breaking down in tears, Kotone collapsed to the ground in a heap of messy hair and tears, still trying to accept the fact that Silver was not going to be back, or not coming back for her. He wasn't dead, but it felt like it. She had no idea where he was, or if he was still alive.

Sometimes, that was the worst punishment of all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Wow, a real angsty ending that doesn't suck! I think I'm getting a little better at writing. Just a little, but I've been wanting to write something like this for 'SoulSilvershipping' for a long, long time. Silver is so damned adorable, but he has a tragic past. I do believe he could blush though, just not all the time, and not as trivial as saying a first name. But still ^^ I MAY write a sequel...if I get enough reviews *Hint hint* Hope you guys enjoyed this story, and please criticize my work, as I do want to improve! _


End file.
